Ninja Warrior 51
its the 51st tournament and 100 ninjas are battling it out again to become a Ninja Warrior! there are multiple obstacles that defend the tower in Stage 1 they have just 75 seconds to drag themselves through muscle pumping obstacles in Stage 2 also has 10 obstacles now and only have 120 seconds to complete it Stage 3 is an upper body workout in the form of an obstacle course with 165 seconds time limit Stage 4 is the giant tower everybody hopes to reach and they have to do it in just 45 seconds! now 100 contestants who are all wannabe ninjas will now take on the ultimate obstacle course Stage 1 65 seconds 1 archer alley 2 double twister version 3 ring jump ANW version with just 1 ring on the 1st track 4 double dipper 5 flying nunchucks 6 warped wall 7 salmon ladder rungs in Stage 2 8 nail clipper only obstacle to appear in Stage 1 2 and 3 in Ninja Warrior History in Stage 2 9 cane lane 10 invisible ladder Competitors 1 Teruhide Takahashi 2. double twister 2 Yurie Suzuki 3. ring jump 3 Kazuhide Terasawa 1. archer alley 4 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. archer alley. fell on the rope dismount 5 Koyu Mitsuki 3. ring jump 6 Kayu Iwashita 2. double twister 7 Makoto Yahagi 2. double twister 8 Lucio Rizzi 2. double twister 9 Damiano Capulli 3. ring jump. skimmed the water on dismount to the landing platform 10 Nguyen Duc Tho 3. ring jump 11 Nguyen Duc Thuy Tram 3. ring jump 12 Le Van Thuc 3. ring jump 13 Yoon Yongmin 2. double twister 14 Yuya Morigami 2. double twister 15 Bui Hoang Hai 2. double twister 16 Yukihiro Nishizaki 3. ring jump. time out. spent most of his time struggling to do the rope dismount on archer alley 17 Hiromi Matsunaga 2. double twister 18 Makoto Sasaki 1. archer alley. fell trying to do the rope dismount 19 Ma Watanabe 4. double dipper. fell after failing to dismount to the platform 20 Toshikatsu Hikono 3. ring jump 21 Daisuke Miura 1. archer alley 22 Tatsuya Yamamoto 1. archer alley 23 Haruhisa Miyazawa 3. ring jump 24 Hiroyuki Asaoka 2. double twister 25 Bootie Cothran 2. double twister 26 Morgan Wright 3. ring jump 27 Nate Burkhalter 3. ring jump 28 Brian Burkhardt 3. ring jump 29 Karsten Willams 3. ring jump 30 Yuuta Kajiwara 2. double twister 31 Kosuke Yamaguchi 3. ring jump 32 Kenichi Arai 3. ring jump 33 Kouzou Takeda 3. ring jump 34 Motohiro Mizoo 3. ring jump 35 RENA 3. ring jump 36 Eiichi Miura 2. double twister 37 Cain Clarke 3. ring jump 38 Corbin Mackin 2. double twister 39 Hiroki Shimoda 1. archer alley 40 Kacy Catanzaro 2. double twister 41 Casey Rothschild 3. ring jump 42 Tsuyoshi Takigawa 3. ring jump 43 Shintaro Uchiyama 2. double twister 44 Kouki Ookoshi 3. ring jump 45 Tatsuhiro Fujimatsu 3. ring jump 46 TERU 2. double twister 47 Hiroyo Shimada 3. ring jump 48 Rie Komiya 8. nail clipper. time out. took a long time on the ring jump hopping the rings 49 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 0.3 seconds left. was running out of time because of the ring jump and tried to rush the other obstacles and made a great save on the salmon ladder and only had 4 seconds left when she reached the invisible ladder and powered up that to scrape in only just with 0.3 left on the clock 50 Zed Colback 3. ring jump 51 Takayuki Kawashima 5. flying nunchucks 52 Makoto Nanbu 5. flying nunchucks 53 Jack Gooch 5. flying nunchucks 54 Joe Moravsky 4. double dipper. fell on the exact same obstacle he falied on ANW 10 in Stage 1 just that it was placed as the 3rd obstacle instead of the 4th as the jumping spider was there in that tournament 55 Travis Rosen 7. salmon ladder. fell on 3rd rung 56 Bryson Klein 3. ring jump 57 Sanae Kikuta 3. ring jump 58 Jack Wilson 3. ring jump 59 Hoshan 3. ring jump 60 Naoki Iketani 3. ring jump 61 Masashi Hioki 3. ring jump 62 Tomoyuki 3. ring jump 63 Dega Benson 3. ring jump 64 Kinnikun Nakayama 3. ring jump 65 Brent Steffensen 7. salmon ladder. fell on 3rd rung 66 Ben Cossey 5. flying nunchucks 67 Lee Cossey 1. archer alley 68 Tom O Halloran CLEAR 6.0 seconds left 69 Andrea Hah 2. double twister 70 Karin Hinata 2. double twister 71 Nami Ichinohe 3. ring jump 72 Ranmaru 3. ring jump 73 Rui Miyazaki 3. ring jump 74 Wakana Fukushima 1. archer alley 75 Yuya Okaki 3. ring jump 76 Naoko Patricia 3. ring jump 77 Kenta Sugiyama 3. ring jump 78 Yuhei Nose 3. ring jump 79 Narumi Kitagawa 3. ring jump 80 Syuu Yamada 3. ring jump 81 Yuko Mizuno 3. ring jump 82 Casey Suchoki 2. double twister 83 Natalie Duran 4. double dipper. fell off the platorm backwards into the water 84 Yuki Ashiya 3. ring jump 85 Hitoshi Kanno 3. ring jump 86 Yasuo Igarashi 3. ring jump 87 Dai Igarashi 7. salmon ladder. fell on 6th rung 88 Ryoichi Tsukada 9. cane lane. took a long time dismounting on the ring jump and had to rush the course but timed out on cane lane 89 Ryosuke Yamamoto 9. cane lane 90 Yusuke Morimoto 8. nail clipper 91 Daniel Walker CLEAR 3.0 seconds left 92 Billy Barry 2. double twister 93 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 2. double twister 94 Nicole Hibbert 3. ring jump 95 Jun Sato 3. ring jump 96 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 10.0 seconds left 97 Kim Magnus 3. ring jump 98 Daniel Weston 3. ring jump 99 Mathis Owhadi 2. double twister 100 Carmen Humbla Walker 1. archer alley 100 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 120 seconds 1 captains wheel 2 the wedge version 3 deja vu 4 crazy clocks 5 wingnut alley version 6 water walls 40k 50k Competitors 49 Sayaka Asami 5. wingnut alley 68 Tom O Halloran 1. captains wheel. failed dismount to landing float 91 Daniel Walker 2. the wedge 96 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 3. deja vu. skimmed the water on dimount 4 attempts 0 clears Stage 3 165 seconds 1 floating boards Ninja Warrior 9- version 2 en garde 3 keylock hang 4 ultimate cliffhanger Ninja Warrior 10 version 5 curved body prop 6 stair hopper in Stage 1 7 peg cloud 8 flying bar cradles Competitors Stage Not Attempted Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:40m 45 seconds 1 rope climb 40m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Sayaka Asami